1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to books and, more particularly, to elements or accessories attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Artists often carry sketchbooks with them in which they draw various objects or scenes they contemplate or observe when traveling. Typically, sketchbooks come in various sizes and include 50 to 250 blank sheets of drawing paper bound at one edge between front and back hard covers or leaves. The front and back leaves protect the sheets of drawing paper from moisture, sunlight and abrasion.
Because the sketchbooks are used outside a studio, various drawing equipment, such as pens, pencils, rulers, erasers, etc., must be carried by the artist. Typically, this equipment is carried in the artist's pockets or in a separate pouch or folder. Ideally, an organizer is needed for protecting and carrying this equipment that can be conveniently attached directly to the sketchbook without modifying or damaging the sketchbook. Such an organizer should also allow the sketchbook opened and closed without having to remove the organizer from the sketchbook. Also, such an organizer should be sufficiently durable and inexpensive to manufacture.